The present invention relates to computer network systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved system and method for migrating software applications, files, settings, and configurations thereof from one computer platform to another.
The personal computer, or “PC,” has become an ubiquitous tool in personal and business life. However, as PC technology continues to rapidly evolve, almost every PC user will, at some point in time, have to upgrade from one computer system to another, usually more advanced computer system. The reasons for upgrading a computer system are varied, and include improved processor speed and capacity, improved and increased memory, and new, improved applications with increased functionality.
As used herein, the term “system” relates to high-level software used to operate and maintain a computer platform, including the operating system and utility programs. The term “application” relates to a computer program product employed on a computer platform to perform a specific applied function, as distinguished from system-wide functionality.
For example, WINDOWS™ is an operating system promulgated by Microsoft Corporation, and is employed in nearly eighty percent of personal computers used today. At every few years, Microsoft releases an upgraded version of WINDOWS™ with enhanced capabilities and increased functionality. However, many of the core functions will remain the same.
Systems and applications allow for a high degree of user customization, whereby a user will tailor system and application software to the user's specific computing environment. In one example, a user might customize a dictionary for use with a particular word processing application. Customization can be an exhaustive process where most attributes to be customized must be done so manually.
Normally, when software is migrated from one computing platform to another, or when a user has upgraded a computing platform with a newer version of already-installed software, most or all of the customizations performed on the old platform or version must be manually reaccomplished. Upgrading or migrating computer software is usually a time-consuming, elaborate procedure. In large institutions, where global upgrades of large computing networks are common, the upgrading or migrating process can become extremely expensive.
Thus, as can be seen from the above discussion, there is a need for a method and system whereby upgrades and migrations may be made without requiring manual reaccomplishment of customizations. Such a method and system can reduce man-hours and time involved in software migratory endeavors. Further, there is a need for greater user control of the migration process.